Many infant seats for a vehicle are rear-facing, i.e., facing in a direction opposite a user of the vehicle, such as a driver or passenger. Rear-facing car seats may better support the head, neck and spine of an infant, and are designed to mitigate injury to the infant n the event of a collision by distributing any forces across the shell of the car seat.
However, the user of the vehicle may be unable to view the infant in the rear-facing seat while driving the vehicle. Many conventional infant monitoring mirrors assist in viewing the infant in the rear-facing infant seat by reflecting an image of the infant to the rear-view mirror of a vehicle. The driver may look to the rear-view mirror of the vehicle to view the image of the infant reflected by the infant monitoring mirror.
Conventional infant monitoring mirrors require fastening to the vehicle or a headrest of the vehicle. For example, many conventional infant monitoring mirrors include multiple straps that must be connected to secure the infant monitoring mirrors to the headrest of the vehicle. However, straps may be hazardous to infants. Additionally, as a vehicle moves, the straps of conventional infant monitoring mirrors may loosen. This loosening may cause the infant monitoring mirror to fall from a proper position and no longer reflect an image of the infant in the rear-facing car seat to the driver.